Alveus
' Alveus' (Hive) was a parasitic Inhuman capable of infesting and possessing the bodies of dead humans and controlling other Inhumans through a hive mind. Because of his great powers, Hive was banished to a barren planet. Hive's worshippers founded a secret society with the sole purpose of bringing him back to Earth to conquer it. Over the centuries, that society evolved into HYDRA. Eventually, Hive possessed the body of Grant Ward when he was killed by Phil Coulson with his prosthetic hand on Maveth and was able to return to Earth once more. Working with Gideon Malick, Hive soon took the reins of HYDRA from him. Seeking to transform the Earth's population into Inhumans so they could live in peace, Hive and his small army attempted to use Kree blood to recreate the original experiments he had endured thousands of years earlier, kidnapping Holden Radcliffe in order to use his genius to complete his plans while battling the continued efforts of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Secret Warriors to stop him. As Hive attempted to complete his plan by detonating a war head filled with Terrigen Mist into the Earth's atmosphere, he was defeated when Lincoln Campbell trapped himself and Hive with the bomb and allowed it to explode safely in space, destroying Hive. Abilities Special abilities Parasitic physiology: 'Hive was an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, granting him incredible superhuman powers. The transformation was physical, arguably the most drastic physical change ever seen in an Inhuman as he transitioned from a human to a tentacled, parasitic superorganism composed of innumerable individual parasites. On Maveth, Hive's powers allowed him to live for centuries by killing person after person and taking possession of their dead bodies as hosts. It can be assumed, however, that once the original civilization and inhabitants of Maveth became extinct, Hive slowly weakened to the point of losing many of his powers while the few remaining powers diminished. From then on, he was restricted to a single new host which had to be fought and killed and, as there were no longer any beings left for him to feed upon, Hive was left with a body that was damaged without a sufficient source of repair. However, upon returning to Earth, Hive was able to consume enough nourishing food to regain some use of his parasitic powers - subsequently using this to consume five healthy human beings to completely repair any grievous damage done to the body of his host and granting him a fully-functioning host body for the first time in centuries. From then on, Hive displayed greater powers than he ever had on Maveth. 'Possession: Hive's Terrigenesis transformed him into a parasitic life form capable of inhabiting human corpses and using them as vessels through which he could perform basic actions. However, Hive could not utilize the body of an Inhuman or a living human as a host. *''Psyche absorption: ''Hive was able to access the memories and personalities of his current and past hosts, although Hive could lose control of his own personality and actions if forced to recall all of his host's memories at once. Hive possessed the corpse of an astronaut to try and fool Jemma Simmons and, later, possessed Will Daniels' corpse to trick Leo Fitz into letting him leave Maveth. Accessing Daniels' memories, Hive was able to imitate the astronaut and relay information about Daniels' time on the planet. Hive could access the memories of long-discarded hosts, such as Nathaniel Malick, identifying Malick's brother, Gideon, as the one who betrayed him. He often used these alternate personalities as a form of manipulation, as shown when he accessed Daniels' memories in an attempt to trick Simmons. *''Longevity:'' Hive's ability to inhabit the bodies of others enabled him to survive for thousands of years. *''Transformation:'' While inhabiting a body, Hive could transform into his true form, a bluish-gray skinned creature with a tentacled head. He could also take the form of a tentacle-like organism in order to possess new bodies. Parasite manipulation: Hive could control and direct his component parasites, being able to remove individual parasites from his host body and send a stream of the creatures into other beings. Upon contact with human targets, these parasites were able to consume the skin and muslce tissues of Hive's victims. However, upon contact with Inhumans, the parasites attached to the nervous system, allowing Hive to control the target. *''Regeneration:'' Hive had the ability to regenerate his host's body by using his parasites to absorb the healthy skin and muscle tissue of living humans, as shown when he consumed five healthy humans, completely healing the horrendous damage to Grant Ward's body. *''Mind control:'' Due to his purpose of leading an unquestionably loyal Inhuman army, Hive was capable of enthralling and swaying another Inhuman by infecting them with his parasites, which attached to the target's brain and central nervous system. The parasites created a bond between Hive and the Inhuman, forcing the target to irresistibly obey any of Hive's commands without question. Additionally, the parasites stimulated the brain to drastically increase dopamine production, essentially causing the target to become addicted to obeying Hive's command. Superhuman strength: Hive possessed incredible strength which was a result of the combined force of all of his parasites. This amplified power allowed him to deflect and block a Kree Reaper's attacks and eventually overpower it. Hive was able to easily lift men like Holden Radcliffe or hit Daisy Johnson with intense force. After having his host body's bone dislocated and broken, Hive managed to exert enough force to snap his bones back into place, claiming that this was the result of many parts working as one. Superhuman durability: Hive was capable of enduring many forms of attacks in his host body without becoming incapacitated. On Maveth, Hive was shot several times with a pistol and incinerated by a flare but still managed to survive. Upon restoring his host body and regaining his full power, Hive gained higher levels of durability. He was able to withstand multiple stabs, a high-velocity grenade, as well as countless bullets from assault rifles, which seemed to have no effect on him. While duelling Daisy Johnson, Hive endured her shockwaves, which broke his body's bones, but stood unphased and managed to keep fighting despite causing him visible discomfort. He also survived Lash's energy blasts, an attack which had instantly killed prior victims, though he was knocked down and seriously injured by them. However, Hive was not able to survive the explosion of a nuclear warhead, which finally destroyed him. Regenerative healing factor: Upon restoring his host body and regaining his full power, Hive gained the ability to passively heal his body without needing his parasites to consume living tissue. After being hit with multiple bullets and a high-velocity grenade, Hive quickly repaired his host body completely, leaving no visible scars or signs of damage. Even after having Lash burn a hole in his chest, Hive managed to completely reocver from the massive wound relatively quickly. Paralysis immunity: Hive demonstrated immunity to Lucio Rojas' paralyzing gaze, which only caused Hive to shed a cloud of parasites. This, however, may have just been an effect of his parasitic physiology. His outer layer of parasites may have actually been paralyzed, but Hive simply removed them from his body and continued on. Enhanced smell: Hive was able to smell blood from a long distance away, as well as pinpoint its exact location. Parallel processing: Hive could process multiple sources of information at once. While informing himself of humanity's history, he watched multiple documentaries and read several books at the same time. Natural abilities Master martial artist: Due to obtaining access to the memories of countless men, especially Grant Ward, Hive received the ability to fight in hand-to-hand combat. Hive was able to successfully dodge and deflect a Kree Reaper's blows, while also being able to strike back and kill his assailant. When Daisy Johnson attakced him, Hive recalled Ward's fighting style, allowing him to defend himself against Johnson's blow and to successfully defeat her. Expert pilot: Through Ward and Will Daniels' minds, Hive received the knowledge necessary to pilot an aircraft. After hijacking Zephyr One to deploy the Absolution Virus, Hive managed to start the aircraft, maneuver, and direct it higher into the sky. Multilingual: Due to gaining the knowledge of countless men, HIve was able to speak many languages fluently, such as English and Spanish. Category:Nuhumans